Modular electrical power systems are typically used in office areas and other work areas or places where access to electrical power is desirable, and particularly in flexible areas that are designed to be reconfigurable to suit changing needs, such as with movable partition walls and other furnishings. In some cases, it is desirable to set up electrical power systems in exposed locations, such as along floors or walls, in which case it may be particularly desirable to use electrical conduits and connectors that have very low overall thickness, especially when used in walking areas.